You Never Know What Could Happen
by mmauney12
Summary: Myndrail was unlike any being in Middle Earth. She had the blood of four different races running through her veins and she never stayed in one place for more than a decade. She runs into her old friend Bilbo in Hobbiton and she isn't prepared for the events of that evening. She doesn't know what will happen when reunited with the dwarves of her childhood. Rating just to be safe.
1. Refound friends

_Hi there! So this is the first fic I've written in a while and only the second I've uploaded on here, but I would love reviews! They make me want to update faster haha. A couple of notes about this story (well, just one really I think for now). The OC's name is Myndrail and the ai in her name are pronounced separately, just to clear that up. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

I was walking along in the market of Hobbiton one fine early summer's day when I spotted a dear old friend of mine that I had not seen for quite some time. Bilbo Baggins was looking at some fish, quite thoroughly I might add, as I walked up behind him.

"Bilbo Baggins" I said with a smile when I was a few feet away from him. He turned around curiously and his face lite up quite a bit at the sight of me.

"My goodness. Myndrail." He said, seeming shocked that I was there, then suddenly dropped everything he had and bolted towards me, enveloping me in a huge hug.

"It is so good to see you again! Please, you must come to dinner tonight." Bilbo said excitedly.

"Of course. I ran into Gandalf on my way here. Surely you remember him?" I said, helping Bilbo carry all of his things from the market back to his home.

"Actually, he came by my house this morning, going on about some kind of adventure." Bilbo said.

"Really? He said nothing about an adventure to me. Odd." I pondered curiously.

"Well I told him I wanted no part in it." Bilbo said as he opened the round door to his home. "But what brings you back to Hobbiton, my dear?" he said, scurrying into the kitchen.

"I'm not really sure Just came on an impulse I suppose." I said, following him into the kitchen and sat down the things from the market.

"Well, I am very happy to see you again my dear friend." Bilbo said, smiling at me.

Later that evening, Bilbo had just gotten dinner ready when his doorbell rang.

"Who on earth could that be at this hour?" he said and went to the door, with me following a few feet behind him. When he opened the door, there stood a rather familiar-looking dwarf.

"Dwalin, at your service." The dwarf said, bowing slightly, and I smiled slightly, remembering the man from my childhood days and wondered if any other dwarves would be showing up that night.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours." Bilbo said softly as Dwalin came in the house. He looked around slightly, then spotted me standing off to the side and his face brightened with curiosity.

"No, it cannot be. Myndrail? My you have grown." Dwalin said, smiling and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes, of course I have. It's good to see you." I said, smiling.

"Am I missing something here?" Bilbo asked tentatively.

"Bilbo, I must admit, I've realized that you really don't know very much about me." I said with a sad smile.

"Well, I was told there would food. So where is it?" Dwalin asked And Bilbo fumbled with his words, then lead the dwarf into the kitchen where he sat down and began eating.

"So what is this about me not knowing very much about you?" Bilbo asked me quietly while Dwalin ate.

"Oh, well, as you know, my father's side of the family are all hobbits, which is why I lived here in Hobbiton for a while before leaving to go somewhere else. Well, my mother's side is a very different story. My grandmother was and elf and my grandfather was half dwarf half mortal man, so really I'm a combination of four different races. Hobbit, dwarf, elf, and man. For a while in my childhood I lived with the dwarves of the Blue Mountains, where their someday to be King, Thorin Oakenshield took me in to care for me from the time I was seven or eight to when I came here to Hobbiton when I was nineteen. Before I lived with the dwarves, I lived in Rohan with my mother until she died. I've never known my father and I suspect I never will since rumors are that he died a few years ago. Dwalin here helped Thorin to train me and Thorin's nephews in combat. And I still remember most of it I think." I said, smiling.

"I had no idea." Bilbo said, but then the doorbell rang again.

"That'll be the door." Dwalin said, making me suppress a giggle.

When Bilbo went to answer the door, I settled myself by the fireplace, where I could see who was coming in the house but they couldn't see me.

"Balin, at your service." I heard the next dwarf say.

"Good evening." Bilbo said quietly and Balin came in and spotted Dwalin.

"Brother. You are shorter and wider than last I saw you." I heard Dwalin say in the other room.

"Wider, not shorter." Balin said good heartedly, then I heard the telltale noise of the two butting heads, which I found was often a form of greeting for dwarves.

Soon the doorbell rang again, and the next two voices I heard caught my attention more than anyone's had so far.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service." The two brothers said together, and I assumed they bowed fairly dramatically.

I barely peeked around the corner to the front door and saw the two of them. I had grown up with them and had only ever thought of them as very close friends, but as I saw them now, I was almost breathless. They had both grown to be very handsome, Fili having more facial hair than Kili. Fili handed Bilbo their weapons, saying something about them just having been sharpened as I continued to watch them, but too soon Dwalin and Balin pulled them into the pantry to ready the supper I knew they were going to start preparing. I thought I saw Kili glance my way, but dismissed it as yet again the doorbell rang and a good many dwarves fell into Bilbo's house and Gandalf stood behind him. I stayed out of the way and out of sight as much as I could, knowing that there was going to be one more dwarf coming that night, and wanting him to know I was there before anyone else (besides Dwalin of course, but as he drank more ale, I think he slowly forgot I was there at all). It was a very loud and merry gathering, I must admit, and I wished to join them except I was nervous to see everyone again and really wanted to see Thorin first, he is the person who raised me after all. While everything was going on in the next room over, there were three very loud, distinct knocks on the door and everyone went silent. I walked into the hallway a little ways and saw Gandalf and Bilbo go to the door and when they opened it, my nervousness increased. Seeing Thorin actually there was a lot more nerve wracking than I thought it every would be. Before he came in, Gandalf spotted me and silently made his way over to me.

"Myndrail. I had no idea you were here. Why didn't you join us?" Gandalf asked me quietly.

"Nerves." I said simply and I'm sure it was very obvious that I was nervous and I knew Gandalf knew exactly why, even though I didn't even know it myself.

"You know you have nothing to worry about here. At least come and greet Thorin" Gandalf said, nudging me slightly and I willingly walked towards where Bilbo and Thorin stood, knowing then that everyone else would see me as well, but that didn't seem to bother me anymore with Gandalf right behind me.

"Thorin." Gandalf said to get his attention, and his gaze settled on me quickly.

"Myndrail." He said softly, disbelief clear in his voice, and I could feel everyone staring at me, having not known I was there the entire time. Thorin surprised me by launching himself at me and I embraced him tightly as he lifted me from the ground. I was taller than a Hobbit, but shorter than a dwarf, so he easily towered over me.

"Can it really be you?" he said softly into my hair.

"Yes, it is." I said, tears coming up in my eyes. When we broke apart, I turned to everyone else and saw that Fili and Kili had moved to the front of the group. They lunged towards me as well, not needing to say anything to me, just hugging me together for a while. When I broke off from the pair of them, I quickly hugged each of them separately, throwing my arms around them and laughing.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I would love some feedback on this since it's been a while since I've written anything really. Thanks! :)_


	2. Old friends

_Woo chapter 2! I'm trying to follow the story (specifically the movie) as much as I can, but I can't remember everything that went on, so there might be some things missing here and there. Sorry about all of that. Like I said before, it's been a while since the last time I wrote anything, so if it isn't very good yet (hopefully it'll get better) I apologize for that. Enjoy reading! :)_

* * *

We all headed back into Bilbo's dining room and sat around the table while Thorin ate what was left for him and they discussed the quest they were to go on.

"Bilbo, could we get a little more light please?" Gandalf asked as he pulled out a folded sheet of parchment, which I assumed was a map.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read when he brought another candle in. I looked at the map curiously from my place beside Thorin while Gandalf explained all about the journey that was to take place.

"You want to take back Erebor." I stated.

"Yes. Or at least I want to try. It won't be easy, but I feel like it's something I have to do." Thorin said to me.

"Oin has read the portents and the portents say that it is time." Gloin said from the right side of the table.

"Which is why we need a burglar." I heard someone else say on the other side of the table.

"Yes, and a good one. An expert I would imagine." Bilbo said, looking at the map and glancing up at the dwarves.

"And are you?" Dori asked.

"Am I what?" Bilbo said, confused.

"He said he's an expert!" Oin exclaimed.

"No, no, no. I'm no burglar. I haven't stolen a thing in my life!" Bilbo said, obviously not comfortable with this situation.

I continued to study the map while the dwarves continued talking when suddenly Gandalf stood up and said, "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" The room seemed to get much darker when he said that, then he sat back down and pleasantly said, "Besides, he has more to offer than any of you know, including himself." And he smiled at Bilbo while Balin took out a contract for Bilbo to sign.

"Myndrail, you will come on this journey with us, yes?" Thorin asked me while Bilbo read the contract to himself, occasionally mutter different words like "lacerations" and "incineration".

"Incineration?" Bilbo asked incredulously before I could answer Thorin.

"Aye. He'll melt the skin off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said a little too cheerily. Bilbo just looked at him, so he continued, "Think furnace, with wings! A flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Poor Bilbo wasn't looking very good as Bofur continued to speak, then collapsed.

"Well that was helpful." I said sarcastically as Bilbo was moved into an armchair in the next room.

"You never answered my question. Will you come on this journey?" Thorin asked me again, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Well, yes. I will. That is, if that's okay with everyone." I said.

"Even if it isn't, I would be very pleased if you came. I think you could be a big asset to the group." Thorin said, and I glanced up to see Fili and Kili looking at us. When they saw I noticed them looking Fili asked, "So you will be coming with us, Myndi?" I smiled at the use of my childhood nickname.

"Yes, I will." I said, beaming at them.

"Excellent." Kili said with a grin, then Bilbo was awake again.

We all waited for a while as Bilbo sat in his armchair with a cup of tea and stayed silent. Gandalf gave him a look and he said, "Just let me sit quietly a minute."

"You have been sitting quietly for far too long. You must make a decision on this." Gandalf said strictly.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." Bilbo said after a moment.

"It seems we have lost our burglar." Balin said from the hallway.

"It might be for the best." Thorin said and we all made our way to the dining room again and all the dwarves began to hum a familiar tune and soon Thorin began to sing.

"_Far over the Misty Mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day. To seek the pale enchanted gold." _Thorin sang, then some others joined in.

"_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells. While hammers fell like ringing bells. In places deep, where dark things sleep. In hollow halls beneath the fells." _All of the dwarves sang, but ended it there, even though I knew there was more to it.

Soon it was decided that we all should go to bed since we were leaving so early in the morning and everyone scattered around the house to find a place to sleep.

"Myndrail, you can use the guest room if you'd like. You know that it's always open for you to use." Bilbo said to me kindly.

"Thank you, Bilbo, but I think I'll find somewhere out here, maybe next to the fireplace, to sleep. I have a lot of catching up to do with a couple of people." I said, smiling down at him.

"Okay, if you say so. Be careful on this journey, please. I don't want anything happening to you." Bilbo said, concern in his voice.

"Of course. Goodnight, Bilbo." I said warmly and Bilbo hurried off to his room after bidding me goodnight and I went to find a certain dwarf prince. I found him settling next to the fireplace, apparently having the same idea I had.

"Thorin, mind if I join you?" I asked from behind him.

"Yes, of course Myndrail. We have much to catch up on." He said, motioning for me to sit beside him on the floor. "Where have your travels taken you since you left the Blue Mountains?" he asked me as I settled beside him.

"Well, I came here to Hobbiton right away, hoping to find my father, but I found out that he died a few years ago. I lived here for about twenty years, moving about the Shire every few years, then I moved to Bree, which you may have passed on your way here. I've lived there for about ten years now, but on a whim decided to come back to Hobbiton. Bilbo was one of the first hobbit's I met when I came here and we became good friends quickly." I said, leaning against the side of the fireplace.

"You have not done as much travelling as I had suspected you would. But you still haven't managed to settle down anywhere. Would you come settle in Erebor once we gain it back?" Thorin said.

"Perhaps. I suppose I'll just have to see what happens on this journey before I decide. I miss you all terribly, especially you and your nephews." I said.

"Speaking of which, I believe they would like to speak with you." Thorin said, smirking at something behind me. I looked behind me and saw Fili and Kili standing in the doorway and smiled.

"Hello there you two." I said, getting up and walking over to them.

"It's so good to see you again, Myndi." Fili said, smiling.

"Would you care to take a walk with us?" Kili asked, also smiling.

"Well, I suppose I could." I said, acting like I had to think about whether or not I wanted to.

"Good. Let's go then." Kili said excitedly and we headed out the door. We walked along silently for a little while until Fili broke the silence.

"How have you been in the past, what, twenty or thirty years?" he said, turning his head to look at me.

"I have been well. I haven't stayed in one place any more than a few years since I left. I'm sure you two have been up to a lot of mischief since I've been away." I said, smiling.

"Of course we have, it's what we do." Kili said, making me laugh. The three of us walked for a little while longer, then headed back to Bilbo's house. We quietly opened the door, expecting everyone to be asleep, but Thorin had waited up for us.

"Myndrail, why don't you come over here and join me for tonight?" he said from beside the fireplace. I nodded and bid Fili and Kili goodnight.

"Oh how I've missed those two." I said as I settled in next to Thorin.

"They have missed you greatly as well. Get some rest, we start out early tomorrow." He said, closing his eyes. I smiled lightly and did the same, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! I love hearing from anyone who reads this, feedback is wonderful! If you'd like to, I would love to get some reviews or messages about this! Thanks! :)_


	3. And so it begins

_Hello again! This chapter is a bit longer than the previous two, I hope you don't mind! Would love to hear your thoughts about this! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of whispers coming from above me.

"How do you think we should wake her up?" was the first thing I heard, coming from Fili.

"I don't know, what do you think we should do?" Kili whispered.

"I don't think you should do anything. She's already awake." I heard Thorin say rather loudly as he walked in the room. He could somehow always tell if I was actually asleep or not, I'm not sure how he did it. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Fili and Kili standing over me and Thorin at the doorway.

"Morning." I said pleasantly with a smile, noticing that it was still dark outside, but I didn't mind it.

"Get your things together. We are leaving soon." Thorin said and walked away.

"Someone's Mr. McGrumpy Pants today." I muttered, standing up.

"What?" Kili asked with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing." I said, walking past the two brothers to gather up my things.

All of the dwarves, Gandalf, and myself gathered outside of Bilbo's house just as the sun was beginning to rise and went to the edge of Hobbiton to get the necessary ponies. It had been decided that the contract would be left for Bilbo to find when he woke up. Gandalf had a lot of faith in the small hobbit and I didn't doubt that he would decide to come along with us on our journey. As we rode, I would occasionally glance towards Thorin, wondering what had him so tense.

"What's on your mind?" Kili asked from beside me.

"Nothing really. Just wondering what's got Thorin so tense." I said, looking to the front of the company at Thorin.

"He's just worried is all." Fili said from my other side.

"I can see that, but why?" I said.

"Well, I suspect he doesn't want anything happening to you and none of us know if Bilbo is going to show up or not." Kili said.

"I suppose so. But I think Bilbo will turn up. I knew his mother's side of the family. Definitely not normal hobbits." I said.

"What do you mean?" Kili asked, giving me a curious look.

"Hobbits generally don't venture far from their home, much less go on a journey like this. They live very simple lives and the only trouble they ever have is trying to figure out what to eat for supper." I said, smiling.

"Why can't we be hobbits?" Kili asked his brother.

"I don't know, brother. But it sounds like a good life to me." Fili said, making me chuckle a little bit.

"Yes, it is a very good life. I quite enjoyed my stay in the Shire. I stayed with Bilbo for a couple of years as well. He's a very dear friend to me." I said, thinking back on my days in Hobbiton.

"Oh is now. How much of a dear friend are we talking about here?" Fili asked mischievously.

"Oh you two are terrible. Not like that, not like that at all. You two haven't changed a bit." I said and smacked them both on the arm as they laughed at my distress.

"Oh come now, we were just joking." Fili said, still laughing.

"Joking or not, you two are still terrible." I said, trying my hardest not to laugh myself, setting a hard look on my face. Their laughs soon died away as we continued on and we rode in silence for a while.

"Wait! Stop!" we soon heard someone yelling behind us. As I stopped, I turned to see Bilbo running towards us, the contract flapping behind him as he ran. Kili nudged me and shot up his eyebrows suggestively as Bilbo stopped next to the company and I turned and hit him as hard as I could, succeeding in hurting him even just a little bit, which Bilbo gave me a funny look for.

"Hello there, Bilbo. Don't mind me." I said as I rounded on Fili and Kili again as they continued to laugh.

"Ugh! You two are just impossible!" I said.

"Looks like everything's in order. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield, Mister Baggins." I could hear Balin saying once Bilbo handed him the contract.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said authoritatively. Bilbo began to protest, saying he was sure he could keep up, when Fili and Kili rode up behind him and lifted him up, placing him on a pony much to his dismay. I rode up beside him and said, "I had a feeling you would turn up."

"Of course I did. I am a Took, after all." He said.

"Come on Nori, pay up!" I heard someone should behind me and there was a small bag of coins thrown to the back of the group.

"What was that all about?" Bilbo asked as Gandalf rode up to take a place beside Bilbo.

"They took bets on whether you would show up or not." I said.

"Oh. Well, what did you two think?" Bilbo asked, looking between me and Gandalf as we rode. Then, two bags of coins were thrown back, the first for Gandalf and the second for me.

"I never doubted you for a second, Bilbo." Gandalf said, smiling.

"Neither did I." I said. We rode on for a little while longer when Bilbo suddenly sneezed. "Ugh, this horse hair. I'm having a reaction." He said as he searched his pockets for his handkerchief. "Wait! Stop! We have to turn around!" he shouted suddenly.

"What is it this time?" Thorin said.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo said.

"Here use this!" Bofur said, ripping off part of his shirt and throwing it back to Bilbo, who caught it with a mild look of disgust on his face.

"Come on, keep moving." Thorin said and we started moving again.

"Here, you can have mine." I said, taking out a small piece of cloth from my pocket and handing it to Bilbo.

"Thank you, Myndrail, I very much appreciate it." Bilbo said, taking it from me.

"You will have to live without pocket handkerchiefs on this journey, Bilbo Baggins, and quite a few other things as well." Gandalf said, then moved to ride up beside Thorin at the front of the company.

"So what was that with you and, who was it, Kili I think, when I ran up?" Bilbo asked me, making my face redden a bit.

"Oh, he and Fili were just making assumptions. Very wrong assumptions at that." I said.

"Oh really, like what?" Bilbo asked, completely oblivious to the context of what I was talking about.

"I told them how dear of a friend you are to me. Being who they are, they took it much too far. But I really wouldn't expect anything less from them honestly. They haven't changed a bit since the time I grew up with them. Except that maybe their sense of humor has changed slightly, which isn't always bad." I said, and Bilbo gave me an embarrassed look.

"Well then." He said in a tone of voice I couldn't quite understand.

"Don't mind them, they're just being silly." I said, smiling warmly at Bilbo.

"Hey, Myndi! Come here!" I heard Fili and Kili shout from behind me.

"What?" I yelled back, looking back at them.

"We've got something to ask you!" Kili said, making roll my eyes.

"All right, all right." I said, pausing to let them catch up to me.

"So how is your dear friend Bilbo?" Kili asked as they rode up beside me.

"Yes, do tell us. We would so love to know." Fili said, and I knew they were trying to rile me up.

"He is just fine, thank you. A bit nervous on a pony, but he is just fine." I said, determined not to let them rile up.

"Oh is he now? Well I supposed that's good to know." Kili said and he and Fili laughed.

"I really wonder about you two sometimes." I said, suppressing a laugh of my own.

It began getting darker and soon we stopped on a rock ledge to camp for the night. We all took our places around the fire that was built to sleep and the food began to be fixed. I took a spot beside Thorin, who was leaning up again the rock. The food was soon ready and we all ate the stew that Bofur had fixed, almost not tasting it with how hungry we were. Once everyone was finished eating, we all settled down to try to sleep. Of course, being me, I couldn't fall asleep so easily, so I sat up, trying to find something to distract myself with. I looked over at Thorin and smiled. His face softened up a lot when he was sleeping and he looked much calmer than I had seen him look in a long time. From the corner of my eye I saw someone else stand up and stretch, then I saw Bilbo going over to his pony, Myrtle, and gave her an apple. Then there was a shriek heard from far away (or at least I hoped so).

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, looking startled.

"Orcs." Kili stated simply, he and Fili were the first ones to take watch that night.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked, looking a little frightened.

"Yes. Terrible creatures. They attack in the wee hours of the morning while everyone's sleeping." Fili said darkly.

"Really terrible. No screams, just lots of blood." Kili finished off, frightening Bilbo even more and when he turned around, Fili and Kili started laughing to themselves. Thorin had woken up and the mention of Orcs and stood up, walking over to Fili and Kili.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" he said to Fili and Kili, making them hang their heads ever so slightly.

"No, of course not. We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said.

"Of course you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said and walked away from the group.

"Don't think anything of it lads, Thorin has more reason than most to hate Orcs." Balin said, standing beside Fili and then went into the story of the dwarves trying to take back Moria and how the Orcs were defeated. "I knew then that there was someone to follow. I knew who I could call King." Balin finished, and by then everyone was up and staring at Thorin as he turned around.

"What about the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked from where he was sitting.

"He crawled back into the hole from whence he came. The filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said, walking back over to the group and towards me to get more sleep. "Get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow." He told everyone as he took his place beside me and everyone went back to their places to try and rest.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! And I hope it stayed as close to the story as possible! Feedback would be wonderful if you like! :)_


End file.
